<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516711">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lockwood &amp; Co. - Jonathan Stroud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Getting Together, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when I was like 12 dont judge me</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when I was like 12 dont judge me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare night that we didn’t have a case, and Lockwood, George, and I were trying to decide how to spend our night. We never got to do anything normally played by children when we were younger, so we all eventually agreed to play a game of truth or dare. We were playing that you have to accept any dare given to you, no exceptions. “Ok Lockwood, Truth or ㅡ”<br/>“Dare, Luce.”<br/>“Ok…” I couldn’t think of anything. “Eat a full tablespoon of mustard.” I giggled evilly at Lockwood’s horrified expression. He HATED mustard. I watched as he very slowly squeezed the bottle into a measuring spoon. He put it in his mouth and nearly puked. Soon, he managed to swallow, and the disgust on his face was perfect. <br/>“George?” asked Lockwood.<br/>“Truth.”<br/>“Who was your first kiss?” asked Lockwood slyly.<br/>“It was.. Um.. before I met you.. A girl named Heather… we were in training together.” He was blushing furiously. “Well, I’m gonna go with Lockwood over here again. Truth or dare?”<br/>“Dare,” Lockwood said quickly. <br/>“Go ask whoever you like out. It can be over the phone, if you’d like.” I watched as Lockwood stood up, hoping against hope that he would ask me on a date. But he walked over to the house phone, as he didn’t have a cell. Suddenly I felt my age-old phone vibrating in my pocket. I gasped, looking up at Lockwood, who had the phone to his ear. <br/>“Hello,” I whispered into my phone. <br/>“Lucy,” Lockwood’s voice on the other end made me blush. “Will you do me the honor of going to dinner with me this saturday?”<br/>I walked across the room, and tapped him on his shoulder, waiting for him to turn around. The moment he did, I stretched up and pressed my lips to his. He was startled, but soon began to kiss me back, his hands getting tangled in my hair. I smiled against his lips, and he pulled back with a grin mimicing mine. “I take that as a yes,” Lockwood asked playfully. <br/>“Yes,” I agreed, kissing him again. We stopped only moments after, though, to the sound of George clearing his throat. I pulled back, blushing furiously.<br/>“I’m going to bed. I feel like we aren’t going to get any more of the game in tonight. See you in the morning,” said George, rolling his eyes.<br/>“It is late,” I said, turning back to Lockwood. “To be continued?”<br/>“Definitely.” He leaned down and kissed me once more before heading to his room, while I walked up the stairs to my attic bedroom, beaming. I couldn’t help replaying our kisses in my mind, and it was keeping me awake. I eventually drifted off to sleep, my head filling with amazing dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>